


If I Didn't Know Any Better

by FanFictionaries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mutual Pining, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionaries/pseuds/FanFictionaries
Summary: Who could have known that the only thing you needed to finally tell Steve how you feel would be a bottle of red wine and a room full of children’s toys?
Relationships: Captain America/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	If I Didn't Know Any Better

“I can’t believe I’ve never been to your place before Steve!” you gasped at the glory of the expansive apartment. Nestled in, on a quiet street in Brooklyn, the antique building was almost dream-like with its ivy-covered façade and large oak trees outside. The exposed brick walls and original hardwood floors paired well with the plush rugs and brown leather couch sat in the living room. Everything was clean lines, utilitarian, but with just the right amount of sentimentality to make it warm. Homey. The kitchen, with its ample-sized marble island lay open, giving it a small modern feel for such an otherwise outdated space. In a way, the apartment was the perfect reflection of Steve. Wonderful smells wafted from the oven and stovetop, leading you further in and past the tall super soldier holding the door open for you.

“Please, (Y/N), come on in,” laughed Steve, closing the door and following you towards the kitchen.

“Where is everyone? I thought for sure I was going to be the last one here,” you admitted sheepishly as you set down your bags and began to unpack the copious bottles of wine. You attempted to suppress a smile as you remembered the aghast expression on the checkers face when you’d placed ten bottles of red blend down on the conveyer belt.

“They didn’t tell you?” Steve questioned, picking up one of the bottles and examining the label.

“Tell me what?” you asked beginning to open cabinets, your heels clicking across the floor as you made yourself right at home, “Aha! There they are!” Stretching, you attempted to reach the wine glasses sitting dusty and unused at the top of the shelf.

“They’re not coming,” Steve reached above you, easily grabbing two. Swinging around in surprise, you were met with an expansive chest in your line of sight. Hello. You shook the strange and sudden thoughts forming around Steve’s chest from your head and wiped your hands on the skirt of your dress before reaching up and grabbing the glasses from his hands.

“What?! Why?” Placing the glasses on the countertop, you used a dish towel to wipe them free of dust before irritatedly opening one of the bottles.

“Well, Nat finally managed to talk Bruce into doing something with her, and Sam and Bucky both managed to find dates at the last minute,” Steve watched as you tipped the bottle, filling your glass almost all the way to the top. You pouted at the absence of your friends before taking a large gulp of the red.

“Traitors,” you grumbled, taking another sip and leaning against the island.

“Hey,” said Steve, moving to your side and taking your chin between his thumb and forefinger. You obliged as he tilted your head up to look at him. The moment your eyes met his, you couldn’t help but marvel in just how blue they were. Like the ocean, you had always thought. Peaceful and calming. Stop that. You did not come over to Steve’s place for a friendly dinner just to gawk over him. You were like a little sister to him. He didn’t see you that way! It was wrong to pine after him like a love-sick puppy dog every other day of the year. It was especially wrong to do it on Valentine’s day. Of course, the presence of Nat, Sam, and Bucky were supposed to make the whole ordeal easier. That had been the plan at least.

“We can still have a good time tonight. Just you and me. Besides, more lasagna for the both of us,” Steve continued, breaking you out of your wandering thoughts.

“And more wine too. Think we can finish all ten bottles?” you smirked, earning you a raised eyebrow.

“I think that however I respond to that question, you’re still going to try,” jabbed Steve, dodging your hand as your reached out to slap him playfully for his smart aleck response, “Hey, pour me a glass too while I pull the lasagna out of the oven.”

“Done already?” you asked excitedly, reaching over the island for the second glass and filling it almost all the way to the top.

Steve responded by presenting a large casserole dish like the holy grail, wafting the scent of marinara and cheese in your direction.

“You’re a god!” you moaned, following the cheesy, meaty dish as he took it away from you and set it on the stove next to what appeared to be some kind of dessert. You gasped, “Is that—”

“Chocolate pudding?” Steve finished for you, sending a mischievous smile your way.

“Careful there, Captain, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to get into my panties tonight,” you teased, the words leaving your mouth before you could think twice about them. Great job. Obviously, the best way to not let the man know you were practically in love with him was to flirt shamelessly. You quickly busied yourself by taking a large sip from your glass, hoping to gloss over the comment.

Thankfully, Steve merely laughed, “Get yourself a plate and dish up while it’s still hot (Y/N),” he made his way around you, placing a large hand on the expanse of your lower back. The simple contact should have meant nothing. The two of your sparred and grappled all the time in training, but there was something so intimate about the situation. You and a man you were desperately in love with that would never notice you, having dinner on Valentine’s night. Just the two of you. Breathing deeply, you told yourself to get over it. You were friends and that was good enough. You could do this. You could get through tonight.

The torture didn’t stop there, however. It was as if Steve was purposefully feeding into all of your deepest romantic fantasies. It started with the lasagna. Your favorite dish. Then the chocolate pudding. Your favorite dessert. He even indulged in drinking the wine you brought, knowing you didn’t like to drink alone. The music he’d chosen to play, your favorite, and when he’d brought out the playing cards, you thought you might drown in bliss. You played rummy, a game you’d confessed forever ago was your favorite as your grandfather had taught you how to play.

That is how you found yourself, a few hours later, seated on the floor in Steve’s living room. A small fire crackled and roared from the fireplace as the two of you sipped wine and indulged on the overtly rich chocolate pudding. Your heels had long been forgotten and Steve had graciously provided you a blanket to cover your bare legs. The playing cards laid strewn across the coffee table behind you as the two of you stared into the flames. It was romantic. So romantic. The wine had made your limbs and brain mushy and slowly you were falling into a false sense of reality. _Was_ Steve really trying to get into your panties? Why else would tonight be so perfect and well catered to you?

“So,” you spoke, breaking the comfortable silence, “I understand why I’m here. But, why are you here Steve?”

“Because I live here?”

You rolled your eyes, “You know what I mean. You could have anyone Steve! You’re Captain Freaking America! Why spend your Valentine’s day night with _me_?”

“What’s wrong with _you_?”

You snorted in response, taking another sip of wine. It was official, you were just drunk enough to begin losing your filter.

“Just answer the question Mister America.”

“It’s Captain, thank you,” said Steve haughtily causing the two of you to laugh, “Fine. I guess…I guess I’m here because I’m in love with someone and I’ve been too chicken to tell them.”

What? The confession floored you. Great. This was great. You tried to hold it together and not think about just how _stupid_ you were. A stupid girl silly enough to fawn over a guy and believe that he could actually like her! The dinner, the dessert, the music, the cards. It all had to be pity. Pity that you couldn’t find someone to spend Valentine’s day with. Steve was alone by choice tonight. You on the other hand…

“Um, would you excuse me?” voice and legs shaky as you stood up, “Bathroom?”

“Oh, um down the hall, second door on the right,” said Steve, sounding…disappointed? You didn’t allow yourself to focus on it, needing to extricate yourself from the room as quickly as possible before you broke down in tears. Heading hastily down the hall, you opened the second door to find not a bathroom to cry in, but…a whole room of children’s toys?

“What the hell?” you voiced aloud, unable to stop yourself. Bikes, doll houses, puzzles, board games, cars, barbies, nerf guns. Everything. Every toy a kid could possibly have! Why did a grown man have a room full of children’s toys? Did he have a kid you didn’t know about? Was he some kind of collector? Was it…a _sex thing_? Your inebriated brain was leading you down all kinds of crazy rabbit holes, when a voice behind you sent you soaring into the air.

“I said second door on the _right_.”

You gasped, swinging around to find Steve leaning against the door, large arms crossed in front of him, “Geeze Steve! You scared me! What the hell are you doing with all these toys?”

“It’s uh…it’s kind of a long story,” Steve scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “I was talking to my neighbor down the hall the other day about her kids birthday that’s coming up soon and she admitted that money was tight this year and it was going to be hard affording presents this close to Christmas. Well, I thought I’d help out a little. As you can see, I went a little overboard…are you crying?”

You sniffed, wiping at the tears that had rolled down your cheeks, “God! Could you _be_ any more _perfect_?! I’m so _stupid_! There you are, incredibly attractive, nice, caring, and so _selfless_ and I’m just…me! I can’t believe that I thought for even a second that you could possibly feel the way I feel about you. But _of course,_ you’re in love with somebody else and she is so lucky! You have to tell her Steve because she’d be a fool not to feel the same way. And I—”

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Steve approached you, placing his hand on your shoulders, “Deep breaths.” You breathed with him, feeling yourself calming under his care.

“Did you mean it? You have feelings for me?”

Your face heated in embarrassment. You couldn’t believe you just confessed your love to him, crying in a room full of children’s toys. Bringing your hands up to cover your face, you groaned into your palms wishing you were anywhere but there.

“I have feelings for you too (Y/N).”

“What?” you looked up, pulling your face from your hands in surprise.

“Full confession, I asked everyone else not to come tonight,” Steve admitted shyly, “I was hoping that if I could impress you enough tonight, you’d consider being my girl. That is, if I got up the courage to tell you how I feel.”

“So, the girl you’re in love with…”

“Is you, (Y/N),” said Steve reaching a hand up to cup your face softly, “I’m crazy about you (Y/N). You’re all I think about. You make me happy and I think that I could make you happy too. If you’ll have me.”

You laughed, lightly, your head swimming with euphoric confusion. If you’d have him? What a ridiculous question. You answered by lifting onto your toes and wrapping your arms around his neck before bringing your lips to his. The kiss was warm and sweet. He tasted of red wine and chocolate pudding and everything you could have dreamed of. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you tight to his body, every muscle hard and molding perfectly to you. You pulled away, leaning back to see the lust in his eyes.

“Careful there, Captain, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to get into my panties tonight.”


End file.
